


working vacation

by montivagant



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: quick plane crash mention btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 05:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: tfw ur stranded on a deserted island with superman and he won't even fly u out bc he thinks u need a vacation for like a minute or maybe even an hour





	working vacation

"They're busy."

"..excuse me?"

"They're just all a bit busy right now, we're gonna have to wait a bit longer before they can come get us."

Bruce stares at Clark.

Clark focuses very intently on keeping his face together under the scrutiny. He's had lots of practice in the past.

"Remind me why you can't fly us out?"

"Oh c'mon Bruce, you know how I am with directions. I'll never find this place again! And we can't just _leave_ a plane here! Who knows what could happen!"

Bruce glances at what exists of the landscape around them, the small grove of trees the most exciting thing he'd found while Clark was gone.

"Right."

"We'll just bunker down for like, half a day at most, it'll be fine!"

Bruce pinches the bridge of his nose and exhales.

"You realize that is one of the more anxiety inducing phrases you could've cobbled together?"

Clark barely winces, he's very proud.

"It's just a small space thing they have to deal with. It's routine! You don't _have_ to hover over us 24/7 you know, most of us were heroes before joining the League."

Bruce blinks.

"Sure."

Clark rolls his eyes and proceeds to strip off the shirt of his costume, flopping back onto the sand with a satisfied sigh. He looks up at Bruce and pats the sand next to him, "c'mon, no one's here to see you enjoy the beach and overheating's dangerous in all that black."

"The sand is going to get inside your pants."

"I'll take a shower when they pick us up," Clark answers easily.

"And if you can't take a shower? What will you do then?"

"_Bruce_. I know what you're doing. Calm down, it'll be fine. Not every single thing that could go wrong will."

"The plane malfunctioned and I don't know _why_," Bruce snaps, "something that's not supposed to go wrong already has!"

Clark sighs, stands back up, "okay, you're right. Something has gone wrong already. I'm sorry for that, but I'm not gonna apologize for being confident in your ability to fix whatever's wrong once you have the resources. Okay?"

Bruce deflates. "Okay," his voice is suspiciously rough, and offset by Bruce stripping off the cape, cowl, gauntlets and boots. He then turns to his utility belt, digging through a few of the pouches before pulling out a tube of--

"Is that sunscreen?" Clark blinks. "Why do you have sunscreen?"

Bruce barely looks up, already halfway through covering his exposed skin, "my first two children wore shorts."

"Oh."

Now it's Bruce down on the sand, though more gracefully than Clark had. He pats the sand next to him. "Get back down here will you, I won't be the only one to suffer sand in my ass."

Clark grins, and joins him.


End file.
